warrior_catsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Tui Sutherland
Tui T. Sutherland ist eine Schriftstellerin. Sie ist ein Mitglied des Autorenteams Erin Hunter. Lebenslauf Tui Sutherland ist am 31. Juli 1978 in Caracas, Venezuela geboren und wurde von ihren Eltern nach dem neuseeländischen Vogel Tui benannt. Sie wuchs in Paraguay, in Florida und in der Dominikanischen Republik auf und zog später mit ihren Eltern nach New Jersey. Dort besuchte sie die High School und arbeitete an einem Theater, wo sie auch kleinere Rollen übernahm. Am Williams College erlangte sie den Bachelor-Abschluss (B.A.). Danach arbeitete sie einige Jahre in New York als Lektorin in einem Kinderbuchverlag. Sie kam erst spät zu den anderen Autorinnen und schrieb u.a. das Buch Die letzten Geheimnisse, außerdem den drei Bände der Seekers-Reihe. Als Autorin verwendet sie auch den Namen Tui T. Sutherland und die Pseudonyme Heather Williams und Tamara Summers. Sie schreibt Erzählungen, Bilderbücher, Tiergeschichten und Novellen für Kinder und Jugendliche. Bekannt wurde vor allem ihre Avatars-Triologie. Im Juni 2009 war sie an zwei Tagen Champion in der US-amerikanischen Quizshow Jeopardy.www.makli.com 2012 verließ Tui Sutherland das Team von Erin Hunter, da sie an ihrer eigenen Jugendbuchreihe Wings of Fire schreibt.Kates Blog Tui Sutherland ist verheiratet und lebt in Boston, Massachusetts. Zudem hat sie, wie sie erzählt, einen kleinen Hund namens Sunshine. Werke Warrior Cats *''Die letzten Geheimnisse'' (2007) Seekers *''Die Suche beginnt'' (2008) *''Auf dem Rauchberg'' (2009) *''Feuer im Himmel'' (2010) *''Das Schmelzende Meer'' (2012) Andere Werke Wings of Fire *''The Dragonet Prophecy'' Deutsch: Die Prophezeiung der Drachen (2012) *''The Lost Heir'' Deutsch: Das verlorene Erbe (2013) *''The Hidden Kingdom'' (2013) *''The Dark Secret'' (2013) *''The Brightest Night'' (2014) *''Moon Rising'' (2014) *''Winter Turning'' (2015) Wings of Fire: Winglets *''Prisoners'' (2015) Avatars *''So This Is How It Ends'' (2006) *''Shadow Falling'' (2007) *''Kingdom Of Twilight'' (2008) Mo and Ella * Meet Mo and Ella (2001) * Fun with Mo and Ella (2002) Pet Trouble * Pet Trouble-Runaway Retriever (2009, als T. T. Sutherland) * Pet Trouble-Loudest Beagle on the Block (2009, als T. T. Sutherland) * Pet Trouble-Mud-Puddle Poodle (2009, als T. T. Sutherland) * Pet Trouble-Bulldog Won't Budge (2009, als T. T. Sutherland) * Pet Trouble-Oh No, Newf! (2010) * Pet Trouble-Smarty-Pants Sheltie(2010) * Pet Trouble-Bad to the Bone Boxer(2010) * Pet Trouble-Dachshund Disaster(2010) Pirates of the Caribbean: Legends of the Brethren Court *''The Caribbean'' (2008, als Rob Kidd) *''Rising In The East'' (2008, als Rob Kidd) *''The Turning Tide'' (2009, als Rob Kidd) *''Wild Waters'' (2009, als Rob Kidd) Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End *''Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End'' (2007, Jugenbuch, als T. T. Sutherland) *''Pirates of the Caribbean: At World’s End: The Movie Storybook'' (2007, als T. T. Sutherland) *''Pirates of the Caribbean: At World’s End: Force of Will'' (2007) *''Pirates of the Caribbean: At World’s End: The Mystic’s Journey'' (2007) *''Pirates of the Caribbean: At World’s End: Singapore!'' (2007) *''Pirates of the Caribbean: At World’s End: Saving Jack Sparrow'' (2007) Andere Bücher * Jewel Sticker Stories: Stories of the Stars (2000) * Kermit's Mixed-Up Valentines (Co-Autorin mit Emily Sollinger) (2001) * Hide and Go Peep! (2001) * Who Was Harry Houdini? (2002) * This Must Be Love (2004): Deutsch: Das muss Liebe sein! Aus dem Englischen von Bernadette Ott. Berlin-Verlag, Berlin 2008, ISBN 978-3-8270-5119-6. (Serie Bloomsbury Kinder- und Jugendbücher.) *''He's With Me'' (2007, als Tamara Summers, Teil der I Heart Bikinis-Serie) * Nellie Oleson Meets Laura Ingalls (2007, als Heather Williams, Teil der Little House-Serie) *''Save the Date'' (2008, als Tamara Summers) *''Never Bite a Boy on the First Date'' (2009, als Tamara Summers) * Spirit Animals Book 5 (2014) Externe Links *Tui Sutherland auf www.harpercollins.com *Tui Sutherlands Website * in Wikipedia *Tui Sutherland: The author of 'Avatar trilogy' and 'This Must Be Love' Quellen en:Tui Sutherland fr:Tui Sutherland ru:Тай Сазерленд fi:Tui Sutherland pl:Tui Sutherland Kategorie:Reale Personen Kategorie:Autoren